


Blowjobs for Science

by Zodiac



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Carlos, Idk if those terminologies count for blowjobs too, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Cecil, Voice Kink, i guess, innuendos, so many innuendos, tentadick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos wants to perform experiments revolving around Cecil's rather unique genitalia. Hands-on experiments, to be specific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowjobs for Science

Research. That was what this was for. Or, at least, so he claimed at the beginning.

The fact was that Carlos was scientifically interested in Cecil's rather unique set of genitals. Nestled between his legs was a self-lubricating tentacle, usually a bright purple color, but it deepened to a color befitting royalty whenever he was aroused. Surrounding it was a ring of smaller tendrils with suckers on the sides of them facing the main tentacle. When Cecil was aroused, they would reach out, seeking and sticking to the flesh of his partner, ensuring they would stay right where they were until he was finished. Just on a scientific level, this sort of configuration for genitalia was intriguing.

The problem was that Carlos' interest in it was not merely scientific.

It was to be expected—considering how Cecil was his boyfriend and all—but, before all other necessary scientific tests, what he really wanted was for that flexible cock to get inside of him one way or another.

That was why he currently had the object of both his scientific and natural human curiosity halfway in his mouth, his tongue lavishing it while his lips pulled more of it inside. It was soft as silk as it slid into his mouth and wriggled slightly against his tongue and the lubrication that seeped out of it tasted of something dark and powerful that hadn't yet awoken from a seemingly-eternal slumber. Though, that could just be from all the coffee that Cecil drinks. As he sank further down the length, the smaller tentacles showed their appreciation, eagerly latching onto his face with suckers that gently pulled on his skin. Flicking his eyes upward, Carlos could tell that they weren't the only ones pleased with his performance.

Cecil was propped up against the pillows of their bed, his eyes screwed shut from the pleasure and his mouth lolling open, tongue flopping out over his bottom lip. And from that mouth, past that pretty pink tongue, echoed the most wondrous of noises. Whether Cecil was making tiny mewls, needy moans, appreciative cries of his name, or even just the heavy panting filling the space between other noises, they all sounded like the perfect chorus to Carlos' ears. Cecil's voice like this was the auditory equivalent of an expensive perfume, heady, overwhelming, and intoxicating. Knowing that he was the cause of his voice being like this, of those lovely little sounds leaving his boyfriend's lips, Carlos was all-too happy to lose himself in the auditory bliss Cecil was producing.

Closing his eyes, he hummed pleasantly around the cock in his mouth, triggering another delicious moan from above.

"Carlos..." Cecil hissed out, weaving shaking fingers into his curly hair and tightening them around the follicles. "Wonderful, lo-lovely Carlos." That wonderful voice of his was simply oozing with praise and adoration, unashamed as always to let Carlos know just how he felt at that moment. He heard a sharp intake of breath as his tongue flicked across the tapered tip of his cock, though it didn't seem to dissuade Cecil in the slightest from complimenting him as he followed up with, "You're doing sooo very well... Almost _too_ well, in fact. Why, if I didn't know any b-better, I'd say you highly enjoy sucking my cock, and not just for scientific curiosity concerning how I handle arousal."

Reopening his eyes and glancing up at that comment, Carlos froze in his ministrations when he saw what greeted him. Cecil was staring right back at him, eyes half-lidded to form a smoldering, unblinking gaze while his tongue now curled upwards, slowly, ever so slowly tracing the edge of his upper lip, leaving it glistening with the light layer of saliva coating it.

"It's really too bad that I _do_ know better, isn't it, Carlos?"

The way he said it, deep and dark and full of unspoken temptations left no doubt in Carlos' mind as to what exactly Cecil knew better. He knew full-well that Carlos had done this for less-than-scientific reasons and now he was taunting him about it with that horribly honeyed voice of his.

And, honestly, Carlos found it hot.

Combined with that voice and that look that was still burning into him, this unexpected aspect of his personal experiment had him hard in his pants, cock twitching at the crude language and the teasing spin Cecil was putting on this. He wanted to hear more, more about how he must enjoy gulping down Cecil's dick on a personal level to be doing so well, and he moved his head up to say so-

But found he couldn't move his head back more than a few inches as the suckers attached to his face grew stronger the further away from the base he got.

"Ah, ah, ah." Cecil chided, a hand slipping down from his hair to wag his finger in front of his face. "You simply can't leave your experiment alone. It would be bad enough on a safety level if you were to do so and that's not even getting into how you would personally feel about it." His eyelids lowered just a fraction, corners of his lips curling up into a playful smirk. "Would you be able to bear it if your experiment happened to do something... _interesting_ while you weren't paying attention to it, Carlos? What if it was to undergo a... reaction by itself without you around to observe the outcome? How would you feel about that, my dear scientist?"

Unable to answer, Carlos just stared up at his boyfriend. He knew that Cecil would never purposefully put him into danger, so if he was in risk of suffocation or in distress, Cecil would find a way to pry the suckers off of him. But, that would imply that he was in distress to begin with and, oh, he was practically the exact opposite of distressed at that moment. Even the most basic of scientific terms spoken in that voice Cecil had was as sweet as the sounds he had previously been making and it showed.

Carlos' cock was straining against his pants, the metal of his zipper pressing into it. His hips squirmed of their own accord, grinding down against the mattress, attempting and failing to gather just enough delicious friction to push him over the edge. He whimpered softly, knowing that he wouldn't be able to handle Cecil speaking much more science to him.

But then, he remembered the exact position he was in now. With the key to Cecil's pleasure in his mouth, he wouldn't need to be able to handle it, would he?

"You haven't answered yet, Carlos. Come now, surely you must have a hypothesis or two rattling around in your brain."

Mind made up, he made sure to lock his eyes with his radio host before he winked and bobbed his head forward, quickly deepthroating the wriggling cock. The drawn-out moan that vibrated through the air and the way that the tentacle thrashed around inside his mouth told him precisely what he suspected; Cecil wasn't anticipating that at all. The radio host's head was thrown back, skull pressing against the headboard so he couldn't see Carlos' own smirk that now curved his lips. Deciding to go one step further while Cecil was still surprised, Carlos drew in a deep breath through his nostrils before sliding even more of the tentacle into his mouth until he was at the very hilt, nose pressing into his partner's skin. Once there, he swallowed a few times, not only to get used to having so much hot, wriggling flesh occupying his mouth but also to hopefully soothe the writhing tendril. The tip of it had already gotten dangerously close to activating his gag reflex by brushing against the back of his throat and the last thing he needed in his little plan was to embarrassingly cough up his boyfriend's cock. Luckily for him, the tentacle did seem to enjoy the suction around it, settling down to allow it.

Next, he slowly slid back up the tentacle until he was forced to stop near the tip by the suckers still clinging to his face. Before he could continue, he felt a gentle tugging on his hair and glanced back up at Cecil, who was looking right back down at him. However, judging from his flushed cheeks and content smile, he wasn't about to open his mouth for words again anytime soon. Shooting a quick smile back, Carlos slammed his head back down to the hilt, engulfing the entire length in the velvety heat of his mouth in one go.

The way that Cecil screamed his name as he came nearly made him climax as well, the deep, prolonged howl rippling and reverberating through his body as though he was Cecil's personal tuning fork. It was a shame he couldn't immerse himself completely in the sensation as the cum spurting down his throat made him focus at least partially on swallowing it down. It tasted much like the lubrication did, but with a bitterness that definitely came from the coffee and almost made him gag. He would definitely have to have a talk with Cecil concerning his coffee drinking habits.

After this was all over, of course.

Once the stream of odd-tasting cum trickled down to nothing, the suckers finally allowed Carlos to pull away completely, popping off of him as the tentacles they were attached to retreated. Letting the main tentacle slip out of his mouth, Carlos dragged himself up to be level with Cecil, flopping next to him as he caught his breath.

"Was that… a good experiment?" Cecil asked after a few moments, chest still heaving as he tried to get his breathing rate back to normal and cheeks still bright with a strain-induced blush.

"Mmm, yes. In fact, I would say it was almost a perfect one." Nestling against his side, he not-so-subtly pressed his erection into Cecil's hip.

"Almost...? Oh. _Oh_." Drifting his hands down, he managed to undo Carlos' pants with still-jellied fingers and push them and his underwear down just enough to reveal his aching cock. Wrapping his digits around the head, he grinned at Carlos. "I guess it's just not an experiment until a proper conclusion is reached."

That sentence combined with a few steady pumps of Cecil's hand had Carlos cumming onto his own stomach almost immediately, letting out a ragged, breathy groan and murmur of Cecil's name before relaxing fully into their bed. After spending a short while just catching his own breath, he leaned in closer to Cecil in order to peck his nose before pulling away, sliding out of bed. "Now _that_ was a perfect experiment. Unfortunately, clean-up is also a part of every experiment, so I'll be right back, okay?"

"Ah, while you're cleaning up, you might want to have a quick peek in the mirror." Cecil offered, shuddering involuntarily at the mention of his most dreaded of reflective enemies. At Carlos' curious look, he tapped his own cheek.

Carlos mirrored his action on himself, groaning when his finger brushed against a ring of tender flesh. "There's marks on my face?"

"Lots."

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to call in sick tomorrow so my team doesn't think I got attacked by an airborne cuttlefish. Next time we do this, make sure to have all of the supplies needed for this experiment, including some concealer or something to cover these up, alright?"

Cecil grinned, giving him a short salute. "You just give me a list and your dear assistant will make sure to have everything you require."

Carlos laughed softly as he left the bedroom. He wasn't expecting to gain another scientific underling, especially in this manner, but he definitely couldn't complain about it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Tumblr right [here](http://catsandcomposers.tumblr.com/).


End file.
